The Unwanted Gift
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Justin tells Brian just what he thinks about the birthday gift that he's got for him.


The Unwanted Gift

" Thanks, but no thanks Brian."

Justin spat before yanking himself from the brunets hold to go in the the Loft's living area looking for his jacket that he had only minutes earlier took off. Brian stood still wondering what the fuck had just happened. The hustler on the bed eyed at Brian with a ' is this going to happen or not?' look. The sound of the metal door being dragged back pulled Brian out of his thoughts and made him spin round.

" You little shit!" He bit out with a frown. " You ungrateful little twat!" He stalked towards the blond who was looking at him with amazement.

" If anyone's being a shit as well as a prize twat Brian, it's you, ass hole. You! " Justin barked out. " Why the hell did you get me a hustler? Oh. Give little Justin a fuck for his birthday he'll be fine with that. Well, Ifm not and it's not Brian. Okay?"

" Why? What does little Justin want? A romantic meal for two? A dozen red roses? A huge box of fucking chocolates? Whispers of undying love?" Brian sneered as he stood face to face with the fired up blond. " I'm not like that! "

" Anything would have been ten times better than a fucking hustler! Oh. We must not forget that Brian _fucking_ Kinney doesn't do _romance. _He'll just fuck you. But not love you. That's fine. That's really fine Brian. You carry on with your one man fuck show. Start with the hustler, that's if you've not already fucked him before hand, as I'm outta here!" Justin turned to leave but Brian had other ideas. He grabbed at the younger mans arm, holting him in his escape.

" That is so like you Taylor. Walking out when you can't have your way. For Christ's sake, have some balls for a change." He felt Justin stiffen under his grip. The blond turned to face the older man. A look of disbelief on his face. He yanked his arm free of Brian's grip

" Me have balls? Well. I've got them. Right here." Justin grabbed at his crotch as if to emphasize his words more. " But what about you, Mr Brian Kinney? Why don't_ you _have the balls to say that you care about me? Even love me. " Brian didn't disappoint Justin with the heavy sigh and eye roll at his words. He pushed on. Not giving a shit now. He had come this far.

" Oh. Did I say something that offended you? Tough! I know underneath all that bullshit, you do care for me even if it's not the done thing by you to show it, god forbid let alone say it! " Justin pulled on his jacket while he spoke. " If you can't say it out loud then Ifll find someone who will and do romance shit you're not capable of! "

The hustler stood on the bedroom steps with his clothes in his hands. " I guess that Ifm not needed, so Ifll leave you two too it." He strolled past the men and out the loft. Brian and Justin exchanged heated looks.

" Well. At least someone's done very well out of all this." Brian groused.

" I didn't ask for him." Justin threw back.

" No. You wanted something more meaningful. More fucking romantic." The tall brunet spat. " I'm pretty sure that the last time I went down on you, you had a cock not a pussy! "

" You don't have to be a fucking lesbian to want romance Brian. Or even a breeder. Oh. What the fuck. You're never going to listen, are you? " Justin pushed past Brian and went to the bedroom. He went to the wardrobe and pulled his large black holdall and began to throw his stuff into it. Not really caring if it was folded or not. He just wanted to be out of the loft as quickly as possible. Out the corner of his eye he saw Brian walk up the steps like he was wearing lead boots and enter the bedroom area. Then stood still, staring at the blond.

"I never said that I can't. It's just that I wont do those things Justin." The blond carried on with his packing as Brian spoke.

" You believe in fucking not love. Just cut out the romancing crap and get straight to the fuck." Justin paused after saying those words and looked at his lover. His sapphire eyes glittering with unshed tears. " That's okay for you Brian, but not for me. I need to hear or be shown that I'm cared for by the people I love. I want to communicate outside of the bedroom not only in it. And that seems to be the one thing that we can't do. So it's best I go."

Brian Kinney watched as his blond packed the last of his things and zip up the holdall. His heart felt like someone had it in a vice and put a stone in his stomach. Emotions ran through his head causing his face to contort with each one that hit him. This was why he didn't do love. This was why he never said those three words. Because it would kill you. It was happening now to him. This young man who had stormed his way into his life. Stamped his presents on everyone and everything was now leaving. And it was his fault. And it was hurting like a bitch.

All because he wouldn't say what Justin needed to hear. Maybe it was better for him to leave and find that person who was willing. Justin deserved to be happy and have everything he wanted. Craved. Could he handle seeing his lover, correction, soon to be ex- lover on the arm of someone else? Seeing them kiss. Dance at Babylon. Drink at Woody's. That was a very scary question boys and girls. One that the great Brian Kinney didn't even have an answer too. He sighed heavy.

" Maybe you're right." Brian said softly. Nearly a whisper. He slowly turned and walked back down the steps over to the drinks trolley to pour himself a healthy slug of Beam. That was soon drowned and another in it's place. A noise by the loft door had Brian look towards it. Justin was ready to go. Hand on the door.

" I hope that you get what you're looking for Justin. I really do." Brian managed a half a smile as they looked at each other. Justin pulled the door open and step out. With one last look at the man he loved, he said his last words before closing the door on their time together.

" Thank you Brian. Same for you too. But I think you already have."


End file.
